Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives These are the archives of past roleplay. Current roleplay is considered the "next" archive. '' '''Archives:' Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay Samantha reappeared. "I left the other Star Cats to the work, I have to play with my siblings." she mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 18:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart smiled. "Meet your baby brothers, Edward and Ricekit." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 18:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dawwwww....they're so cute, Himeheart!" Samantha mewed. Edward blinked open his eyes and squeaked in alarm, revealing deep blue-green eyes. Samantha jumped back in alarm herself. "H-he looks just like him, too!" she meowed. "The eyes, the fur, I just hope he doesn't get an x-shaped scar on his forehead, that would, no offense, make it ghostly creepy!" Mew Mew Sakura! 19:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart chuckled. Ricekit opened his eyes. They were brown. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mmm...they possess both eye colors he has had that were permanent. He was born with blue-green eyes...but then after what Maxis forced him to drink...yeah." Samantha mewed, scraping up a ball of moss. She tossed it to Edward, who played with it gently. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder how the Star Cats are doing," Himeheart wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What they hey!?" Whisperpool spat at Hawkfrost. "You heard me. We're not taking down the forcefield-we need Richtofen!" he hissed. Richtofen whimpered. "What for?" Whisperpool spat. "What for? How about FOR research!?" Hawkfrost hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So? Just to kill him later?" Phoenixfeather guessed, unsheathing her claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Heh, heh. Look like Dempsey put on a few pounds." a voice chuckled. It was Nikolai. "Shuddup, Nikolai. You've gotten more annoying here." Richtofen complained. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They took Nikolai to the Dark Forest? Was drinking that much vodka bad?" Grassdawn wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nikolai laughed, then his eyes gleamed. "You all think vodka...you all think that's the only thing I do? I've had 5 mates-all died but one. I killed them each individually because they wouldn't do my biddings." Nikolai meowed evilly. Richtofen sighed. "Anyone vho knows Nikolai knows his dark side." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Look, if you don't let Richtofen join StarClan, we'll be ripping us some new Dark Forest pelts for our den!" Ebonystorm threatened. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You want to play a game? Oh, I love games!" Richtofen mewed, eyes bubblegum pink. "Sure, Richtofen. Let's play game. Alone. I call it, 'Send Richtofen to Dark Hallow.' Sound fun, huh?" Nikolai meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws. "If you dare touch my daughter's mate, you'll be bleeding hundreds of lives over," she threatened. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay! How do you play?" he meowed. "Changed mind. We're playing 'Mate with she-cats.' Kay?" Nikolai meowed. "Okay? How do you play?" Richtofen meowed, bouncing playfully. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Does anyone else want to kill Nikolai, or am I okay to do it to him?" Phoenixfeather snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Poor clueless, over-excited Hyper-Richtofen.) "You grab a she-cat by the scruff, mate her once until she growls and throws you off so she can lick herself, then do it again." Nikolai explained. Richtofen cocked his head. "Aw, that's not fun! Let's play my game!" Richtofen mewed. "What's your game?" Nikolai muttered. "Hot-Gernade-Oh!" (Hot Potato, lol, but with Gernades) Richtofen mewed. Nikolai facepawed. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Again, I repeat, do I have clearance to kill Vodkabreath over here?" Phoenixfeather questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, Richtofen's too busy bothering him to the point Nikolai's pissed off." Dempsey meowed. "You play Gernade, I play Mate." Nikolai meowed, and darted forward, knocking Whisperpool to the ground. "WHAT THE ****!!!???" Whisperpool screeched in protest. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm charged at Nikolai angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen felt this strange urge to dig a hole. So he dug underneath him. Then he looked into the bushes and found what appeared to be a throwing disc. "Nikolai! Come look!" he mewed. Nikolai groaned and padded over to Richtofen. Richtofen dropped it into the hole. "Go get it for me." Richtofen mewed. Suddenly, it activated with a purple glow as Nikolai jumped in. And it swallowed Nikolai inside of it. "Nikolai?" Richtofen mewed. "Hmm...strange." he meowed, seizing the disc. "LET ME OUT! RICHTOFEN, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" a voice yelled from inside. "YEEAAAYYY! Zis means...zis...means...I can carry Nikolai with me vherever I go!" Richtofen mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 22:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart would not be proud," Snowdusk commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He's all goofy-Hawkfrost put a temporary personality-switch spell on Richtofen so he'd not give anyy of their weaknesses away.) Richtofen giggled. "You're funny!" he mewed. "Oh crap-who made Richtofen drunk!? Lemme guess-The Dark Forest didn't want him to give anything away, so they made him go all goofy so he wouldn't be able to tell us their weaknesses." Whisperpool growled. Richtofen woke up for a split second, and yowled, "YOU NEED TO-" but was cut off as he winced in pain. The way he moved, well, made him look like he must be in illusionary fire. And then Whisperpool saw Maxis. Maxis' eyes gleamed this twisted red, with invisble fire reflected in it. Richtofen was given the illusion that he's burning in a fire. "Ze pain...wunderbar..." he meowed, his mouth and eye twitching in sync as a maniacal laughter erupted out of Richtofen. Maxis sneered at the Star Cats. Richtofen winced again in pain. Mew Mew Sakura! 23:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (May I please kill Maxis?) Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws. "How dare you!" she yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 23:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I sense trouble....We'll be off now.(Lotuspetal can teleport herself and other cats) Bye Himeheart, Samantha, Edward, Ricekit and other cats." Lotuspetal mewed and teleported to Phoenixfeather and the other cats, only leaving a flurry of lotus flowers where her, Twilightpaw, Silentkit, Strawberrypaw and Hollowpaw where. .... "We're here to help!" Twilightpaw yowled happily. "Hollowpaw, put Silentkit in one of those invisible protective chambers you make." Lotuspetal ordered. Hollowpaw nodded and picked up Silentkit and placed him in a safe spot. Hollowpaw walked in a circle around Silentkit and the tom kit became invisible. "Done." Hollowpaw mewed and ran back over to Lotuspetal and his sisters. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't get in the way," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowpaw growled at Ebonystorm. "We arent getting in the way. We are helping." Hollowpaw growled. "Shut up Hollowpaw!" Lotuspetal hissed imparitively. Hollowpaw glared at Lotuspetal. "We just want to help." Lotuspetal mewed. "If you dont want the help, Lotuspetal can teleport us away!" Twilightpaw mewed. Strawberrypaw nodded. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Listen, just stay back. These guys are Dark Forest cats, not your everyday rival Clan warriors," Dawnlight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have fought Dark Forest cats before." Lotuspetal mewed and stepped up a few steps. "I am top deputy of IrisClan. I think I can beat a few Dark Forest cats." Lotuspetal mewed, a slight growl was hidden in her mew. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You don't understand. They have Richtofen on their side, and they'll kill him if they want to," Dusklight pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lotuspetal sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a large bright ginger and tortoiseshell tom kit appeared next to Lotuspetal. "Oh hey Silentkit...Wait?! Silentkit! You where supposed to be in the protecive thingy!" Lotuspetal yowled. Silentkit shrugged and sighed then dissappeared again. Lotuspetal stared blankly at where the kit was. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Does that happen often?" Grassdawn asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen winced and fell to the ground, eyes strained in completely utter pain. Mew Mew Sakura! 01:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Ebonystorm shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 01:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Strawberrypaw shook her head. "He must have figured out his new power, not being affective to other cats' powers." Hollowpaw mewed, his face dull. Lotuspetal kept staring at the spot where Silentkit was, her mouth opening wider and wider. Lotuspetal snapped out of her trance and looked at where Rictofen is. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassdawn lashed his tail. "Foxdung." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 01:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Strawberrypaw can use this strawberry fruit thing and put it on cats wounds to heal them!" Twilightpaw exclaimed. Strawberrypaw nodded, looking slightly embarassed. "Dont be embarassed of your power! All I can do is read emotions! Your power is way cooler than mine!" Twilightpaw mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not really necesarry right now," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 01:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost put a forcefield-thingy around Richtofen while Maxis tortured the poor tom. "There. Now the Star Cats can't touch him or help him." Hawkfrost mewed. Richtofen screamed in pain. "Come on Star Cats. Try and help him." Maxis taunted. Dempsey let out a battle cry and leapt forward, charging at Maxis. "WAIT DEMPSEY, NO!" Samantha spat, but it was too mate. Maxis inflicted the illusion of burning on Dempsey too, and so, Hawkfrost put a forcefield-thingy around him. Mew Mew Sakura! 11:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The fire and the burning is this wierd illusionary power that Maxis can cast. It's the only illlusion he has-much different than Phoenixfeather's illusions) Dempsey tried to pat out the fire that was burning him. Then, he tried blowing it out. Richtofen just lay there in the fire, trying to absorb it. Then he remembered the forcefield repelled his powers. He screamed in pain. Samantha hissed, ready to leap out there. .::. "So...I'm assuming since they've been there for an hour, its not going well. Hikari, Himeheart. We should go check on them." Lavenderheart mewed. "Hey, look! I found papers!" Edward squeaked. "Ricekit, let's tear them up!" he mewled. "No, no, no. That's your father's research." Lavenderheart meowed. "Lavenderheart, whose my father?" Edward meowed. Lavenderheart and Himeheart exchanged glances. "You'll meet him on the way, little one, but we need to go. You'll see him there." Lavenderheart meowed.Mew Mew Sakura! 12:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit smiled. "Yay!" .::. "You foxhearted coward! I'm surprised you went to StarClan in the first place!" Phoenixfeather snarled at Maxis. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, but things change." Maxis meowed with a sigh, but then snickered. Richtofen was breathing, but barely moved, sprawled out onto the grass with literally burning pain. Then, Himeheart, Lavenderheart, Hikari, and the two kits appeared. Edward mewed, "Where are we?" "Shush, little one, don't speak." Lavenderheart meowed. Edward nodded and sat up. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit's eyes widened, and he almost darted forward to help Richtofen if Hikari stretched her front leg out to keep the small tom from being hurt. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who is that tom who looks dead on the ground, mom?" Edward mewed, pointing to Richtofen. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's your father being tortured by his horrible brother," Himeheart meowed sadly. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head. "Why is uncle torturing him, then!?" he spat. Maxis sneered when he saw Himeheart. "There's the fire-colored cat with my nephews!" he mewed, stepping away from torturing and tormenting Dempsey and Richtofen for one second. Richtofen started panting horribly as if he was lucky to survive that. "Lookie here. My nephews and my niece-both from different mothers, same father." he snickered. He picked up Ricekit and poked him. "This one's kinda puny, isn't it?" Maxis mewed. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" Edward spat, leaping at Maxis and biting the tom's ear. In shock, Maxis dropped Ricekit, and Edward jumped down to help his brother up. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit lashed his tail. "I am not short! I'm fun-sized!" he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG